Meet Me in the Pouring Rain
by CapturetheFinnick
Summary: A fluffy story, Dan is in love with Phil, but Phil doesn't know it yet. Phan. Rated T for swearing.


_**This is the longest oneshot I've ever written, I hope you like it, here goes:**_

* * *

It hurt. Looking at him hurt. His black hair, dancing so delicately across his eyelids. Eyelids that opened up into the bright blue world of his eyes. Eyes one could spend hours getting lost in. Framed by striking black eyelashes, that batted when he got nervous. His skin glowed in the light, his jawline so sharp and his lips so soft, oh how Dan wished he could kiss those lips. Phil glanced over at Dan and Dan quickly turned his head away, he couldn't let Phil see him staring, platonic friends don't gaze longingly into their friends eyes. Phil smiled, the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth enough to make Dan's heart melt, and Dan smiled back weakly, desperately trying to hide the incessant beating of his heart. Dan wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

He was sure that Phil had noticed a change in him lately, from the stumbling of his words, to his nervous actions whenever he had to look Phil in the eye. Dan had always had feelings for Phil, but for the longest time he had convinced himself that he liked Phil as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Except, it had gotten to a point where the fire had burnt so bright in Dan's heart that he just couldn't deny it anymore; he was in love with his best friend. It was stopping him from sleeping, from eating, even from browsing on tumblr. He was constantly distracted, a little niggle at the back of his mind eating away at his thoughts. He was adamant that he couldn't tell Phil, he couldn't bear to lose the only best friend he had ever had, but lately he just wanted to burst it out, to let the demon lurking on his chest free, to be rid of the constant tension that plagued his mind.

"Is something wrong Dan?" Phil said with a frown, catching a glimpse of Dan's pained and confused expression.

"Err no." Dan said hurridly, a slight pink colour rising to his cheeks.

"You sure?" questioned Phil, "Do you want me to make you some tea?" he asked, his voice dripping with friendly concern as he began to shift the everpresent laptop off of his knee.

"No, that's fine. I umm have a video to make." Dan rushed out the sentence before rising rather quickly and scuttling off to his room. Shutting the white door behind him with a sigh, he sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands. He wished he could get over Phil, that the hole in his heart would just close already and stop causing him so much pain, but alas his heart always seemed to get its own way.

Before long, Dan heard a faint knock at his door, and he rose his head, a panicked look etched onto his face as he desperately tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. Phil knocked again, this time calling out "Dan?"

"Yeah. Come in." Dan said, grabbing his laptop and trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. Apparently, it wasn't fooling Phil.

"What's wrong?" he said, sitting down dangerously close to Dan and rubbing his arm in an affecionate kind of way, sending shivers through Dan's body.

"Nothing." Dan mumbled.

"It's obviously something. You can tell me anything, I promise." Phil said, sounding a little hurt at the apparent lack of trust his best friend had in him.

"It's nothing!" Dan said, his voice getting louder as tears began to smart from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks like barrells down a hill.

"Ssh, ssh, now, it's okay." Phil said, pulling Dan in for a hug and allowing him to bury his head into his shoulder as he sobbed, all the time Phil rubbing his back.

Dan stopped crying, all that was left was a few snivels and a rather wet t-shirt. "I promise," Phil said, his blue eyes wide and filled with sincerity, "I will not judge you. You can tell me, I can help you." Dan's eyes began to fill up again and in a voice filled with pain he mumbled

"I l-love you."

"What?" Phil whispered, moving his head closer to Dan's "I didn't hear you sorry." Dan looked up, straight into Phil's eyes, the eyes that he felt he could swim in, the eyes that made him forget about the painful side of loving Phil, and his voice trembling, he stated "I love you." He watched Phil's face fall as he moved his head away from Dan's sitting upright again, running his hands through his hair just as Dan had ached to do for a long time. "I-" said Phil, his stutter returning, "I- I have to go." and with that he left, fleeing out of the door and clumsily slamming it behind him, leaving Dan a broken mess on his bed.

* * *

Phil ran down the endless flights of stairs, his mind too fried to remember the lift. For flights and flights he stumbled down, his steps as wonky as his mind felt, before he finally burst out into the open air. Thick drops of rain soaked him from head to toe instantaneously, but Phil didn't even notice. What had just gone on? he thought. He had never even thought to think about Dan like that. Dan was his best friend right? Sure, he loved Dan too, Dan was his best friend, someone he cared about deeply and sure, sometimes when he was laughing or when the light fell upon his eyes he could be so exsquisetly beautiful that it would make him smile, but that didn't equate to feelings surely? And yes sure, sometimes when he was gone Phil missed him, sometimes he ached for him to be there, but that happened with all friends right? That just meant he loved his best friend, right? It didn't mean that he was _in _love with him, surely. Then it struck him, and Phil stopped dead in the middle of the street, causing a very angry and rather soaked buisness man to bump into him and let out a string of curses and that Phil never would of thought could come out of a man who looked so formal, he had feelings for Dan, he had _loving_ feelings for Dan. Why hadn't he realised this before!? he thought, as the rain continued to pound onto his head.

And then he remembered, Dan had opened up to him, and he had left. Dan must think he hated him, that he was ashamed by him, that he had swung a wrecking ball into their friendship, Phil thought. A feeling of regret and anxiety bubbled up inside of his chest like a potion. He swung round on the balls of his feet before realising that he had been walking for an awful lot longer than he had thought, that in his bubble of emotions he had wandered further from the house than he had intended to. It was too late, Dan was going to hate him, Phil's throat began to close with nerves. He pulled out his phone and with shaking hands and slippery fingers he dialled Dan's number, the voice in his head willing him, screaming at him to pick up. The drone of the phone seemed endless and Phil had almost given up hope, a sinking sensation settling in his stomach, when he heard a fragile and shaking voice, like the ghost of his best friend, splutter out the word "Hello". Phil could tell he was crying, could tell he was hurt, could tell he was fragile. Just hearing the weakness that he had reduced his own best friend to, made his own eyes start to fill up, the saltiness of his tears mixing with the cool rain that fell from above. "I made a mistake, I am so sorry I hurt you." Phil whispered. "No it's fine, it's all my fault," Dan choked, "I should never have told you, should never have put you in that situation. I don't know what I thought." Dan was beginning to ramble, like he always did when he was upset "I don't know whether I-" Phil cut him off

"Dan, I love you too." said Phil, through a haze of tears.

"Wh-what" Dan said, choking on his own tears.

"Yes, and I am so sorry I didn't realise it before, but I do now. I really do, I know what I want, and I want you."

"Don't fuck with me, Phil" Dan said, his voice wary.

"I'm not, I care about you an awful lot. I think I've been living in a state of denial, but you helped break me free, and Dan, I love you."

"Oh my god." said Dan, full on tears streaming down his face once more. "Where are you?"

"Just round the corner."

"I'm coming." Dan said, before cutting off the call.

* * *

Dan grabbed his shoes and jacket, quickly shoving them on before hastily shutting the door and sprinting to the lift. With a sense of urgency like it was the end of the world, Dan jabbed the button. The moments it took for the lift to arrive felt like the longest moments of Dan's entire life, his stomach was a cocktail of emotions; a mix of anxiety and excitement, of love and of a dull ache. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirrored doors, and he hardly recognised the person staring back, his clothes were crumpled and tear-stained, his shoes only half on his feet, his jacket collar turned up from the rush. His hair was dishevelled, pieces sticking up all over the place and his fringe was starting to curl in places. But, worst of all was his face, his skin was red raw, the pattern from his duvet etched into his right cheek and eyes were bloodshot, throbbing like an angry axe murderer. But, there was no time to fix his appearance, as soon as he heard the familiar 'ping!' of the lift he rushed in, practically slamming his hand into the button labelled 'ground floor'.

The whole ride down, he was unable to keep still, hopping around on his feet, a pain like no other he had ever experienced burning in his chest. The doors slid open and Dan began to run, pushing open the front doors and dashing out into the rain. It soaked him, dribbling down his back and seeping through his socks. It wet his hair, and with fumbling hands Dan removed his hair from his eyes, trying to look through the blurry rain. He searched round and then his eyes fell upon him, his brilliantly bright black hair shining through the mist of rain.

He smiled and sprinted again, practically colliding into Phil. Phil held him at arms length, his hands gripped tightly on his shoulders, as rain continued to cascade down his face. "You love me" Dan stuttered, his face looking as fragile as he felt on the inside. "Yes." Phil said before leaning and kissing him, his hands circling his back as Dan's found Phil's waist. The kiss deepened and all the feelings they had been holding back, all the love they had kept bottled inside poured out as their hearts pounded through their papery skin. Dan pulled away, and the biggest smile Phil had ever seen broke onto his face, his happiness beaming through the misery of the weather. Dan's smile was contagious, Phil couldn't help but smile too, as he rested his forehead against Dan's. "So it's offical then?" Phil said, an edge of laughter to his voice.

"You have no idea how happy those words make me feel." Dan said before linking his hand into Phil's, planting another kiss on his soaking wet lips.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review, also if you have any feedback, areas for improvement or ideas please just tell me as that is always really helpful! **_


End file.
